la chica nueva en la ciudad
by saku-kmy
Summary: esta historia se trata de que tienen como 15 años y que una nueva chica llega despues de mucho tiempo se llama fly y Sasuke empieza a sentir algo por ella
1. la chica nueva

**La chica nueva**

**¿Quien eres?**

Se encontraba el equipo de kakashi camino a la oficina de la hokage la que los había llamado para informarles algo muy importante.

-Bueno, les tengo que decir algo muy importante.

-Ya lo sabemos

-¡Sasuke cállate!, como les iba diciendo les tengo que informar que su equipo ya no será de 3 personas será de 4.

-NANI, pero eso significa usted lo sabia ¿no? Kakashi-sensei.

-Si Sakura tienes razón.

-Y por que no nos avisó?

-Quería que ustedes lo descubrieran..

-Cállense todos me duele la cabeza-decía la hokage mientras se servia un poco de café-"acaso no pueden estar ni un segundo en silencio también es mi culpa no debí haber tomado tanto sake anoche".

-¿Pero quien es?

-Es una chica se graduó a los 8 de la academia, a los 9 se convirtió en chunin y tiene 15 igual que ustedes, casi nadie la conoce porque ha estado ocupada en distintas misiones.

-"Wow esta chica si que es buena se graduó cuando mis padres estaban vivos"-pensó Sasuke con una notoria cara de tristeza

-"Que le pasara a Sasuke nunca lo había visto tan deprimido"-pensaba Sakura pero con su sonrisa de siempre

-PERO QUIEN ES, acaso nunca nos va a decir.

-NARUTO CALLATE…-en ese momento aparece Shizune y fue a decirle algo al oído de la hokage

-Ya llego la chica esa se ve bastante agradable.

- OK dile que pase, puedes irte.

-Quien es díganos

-Bueno su nombre es…

En ese momento aparece una chica de pelo corto (más largo que el de Hinata y más corto que el de Sakura) con el pelo morado un traje como el de Sakura pero en negro y unos ojos cafés muy profundos que volvieron loco a Sasuke.

-Hola mi nombre es Fly

-Hola yo soy Naruto y algún día seré…

-Hola mi nombre es Sakura era la única mujer del equipo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-le pregunto a Sasuke que estaba mirándola con una cara de tonto.

-umm bueno yo soy…

-El es un tonto-dijo Naruto pensó que nadie lo escucho excepto Fly pero todos lo escucharon incluso Tsunade-sama.

-Naruto cállate-dijo Sakura

-Yo soy Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke

-Ellos son tu nuevo equipo y les tengo una misión

-Cual es?-preguntaron Naruto y Fly al unísono

-Tienen que recuperar unos documentos muy importantes que fueron robados por la aldea del sonido

-"Lo que me faltaba un Naruto versión mujer"-pensaba Sasuke

-Y cuando partimos Tsunade-sama?

-Mañana alas 9:00 AM Kakashi tu llega a las 8:00 AM

-¿Por que?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte y es mejor que ellos no esten

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que Kakashi y ella tenian mucha confiansa

-Kakashi caunto has cambiado desde la ultima ves que te vi.

-emm si ahora soy todo un lider.

-Oye ese chico Sasuke ¿Tiene novia?

-No,pero Sakura esta loca por el.

-Que mal.

-Mejor anda a entrenar y dile a los demas que tambien entrenen.

Naruto y Fly no tardaron en hacerse amigos tampoco con Sakura pero Sasuke estaba muy preocupado entrenando por que en la aldea del sonido estaba su hermano .Y ademas le costaba hablar con ella no solo por que era nueva sino tambien por que sentia algo hacia ella,el no sabia que era .


	2. el principio de la mision

**El principio de la misión**

**¿Qué pasa Sasuke?**

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi llego a las 9:00 PM tarde como siempre a si que la hokage le contó a los chicos su plan.

-Muy buena idea Tsunade-sama-decía Fly que ya conocía a Kakashi-por lo menos ahora no se va a atrasar tanto.

Hasta que Kakashi llego como siempre atrasado.

-LLEGAS TARDE-gritaban como siempre Sakura y Naruto.

-Lo siento, es que ayude a una ancianita a cruzar la calle-mintió Kakashi como siempre.

-MIENTES-gritaron Sakura y Naruto.

Mientras tanto Fly se puso al lado de Sasuke a simplemente conversar.

-Sasuke como yo soy nueva te tengo una pregunta

-Cual?

-Bueno umm ¿Sakura y Naruto siempre son así?

-Si pero no te preocupes no hacen daño solo están un poco locos.

-Ah.Pero que estén locos no importa el mundo esta lleno de locos.

-si tienes razón.

Así empezaron su viaje a la aldea del sonido iban saltando de árbol en árbol Sakura noto que Sasuke miraba de reojo a la chica nueva y que su sensei también.

"¿Un triangulo? No creo será mejor preguntarle a Naruto que piensa sobre esto"

Se acerco a Naruto muy lentamente y le pregunto.

-Pues no me había dado cuenta y además la nueva es muy linda pero no tanto como mi Hinata.

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-Si.

Después hubo un minuto de silencio que se hizo eterno hasta que…

-Chicos a descansar-

-Pero acabamos de empezar

-Fly ahora soy tu sensei.

-Me gustaba más cuando éramos solo amigos

-Pero no te pongas así además se esta haciendo tarde

-Esta bien Kakashi solo por eso y además no querría votar tantos años de amistad a la basura.

-Naruto escuchaste eso de tantos años de amistad?

-Si es bastante raro.

-Se que es bastante raro-dijo Fly- lo conozco desde que tenia 15.

-Un momento nos escuchaste?

-Si pero no se preocupen si quieren le s contare la historia.

Y así empezó a contarles la historia de cómo se conocieron y por que estaba en tantas misiones.

-Oye Sasuke por que no vienes-le pregunto Naruto

-No puedo

Sakura se acerco por que sentía que necesitaba compañía.

-Oye-le dijo Sakura

-Que?

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por que te siento distante-le dijo-¿Por qué no estas con la nueva?

-Puedo confiar en ti?

-Si

-Creo que me gusta la nueva

-NANI

Todos escucharon el grito y fueron a ver a Sakura.

-Que te paso Sakura?

-Nada, no se preocupen por mí.

-Me pueden dejar sola con Sasuke?

-SI-dijeron todos y se fueron.

-Bueno talvez no me guste pero es muy linda

-Te voy a ayudar

-Gracias…


	3. la apuesta

**La apuesta**

**El plan de Sakura**

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino hacia la aldea del sonido (vale la pena decir que se demoraron mas de lo normal por que tomaron un camino alterno).

Seguían su camino los chicos y Sakura se fue hablando con Sasuke sobre su súper plan según ella para unirlos con Fly.

Mientras tanto Fly hablaba con Naruto los demás no escuchaban por que estaban ocupados.

-Oye Naruto, ¿Has visto a Sasuke de novio con una chica?

-No por que es gay.

-Te apuesto a que no es Gay.

-Ya hagamos un trato.

-Cual seria?

-Si tú logras ser novia de Sasuke…-decía el rubio-tu ganas

-Dime algo, Que se supone que gano.

-Ser su novia.

-Y si no lo logro?

-Besar a Kiba.

-Quien es ese?

-Un chico con cara de perro.

-Y otra cosa,

-Que.

-Tienes novia?

-Si, Hinata Hyuga.

-Que bien.

-La conoces?

-La he visto.

-Cuando volvamos te la presento.

-OK

Mientras tanto con Sakura y Sasuke…

-Te digo algo Sakura.

-¿?

-Mejor voy a intentar conocer mejor a la nueva y así averiguar como es.

-Si tienes razón, no intentes agradarle solo se tu mismo.

Los dos empezaron a notar que la aldea del sonido se encontraba muy cerca como a un día de ahí.

Y siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia mientras se hacia de noche y Kakashi leía su Icha Icha Paradise.

-Bien chicos a descansar que mañana tenemos un día muy pesado.

-Kakashi aquí vamos a dormir?

-Si

-OK-dijo Fly con una sonrisa maliciosa y además tenia que hablar con su amigo Kakashi.

-Vamos Sasuke es tu oportunidad-le decía Sakura al oído.

-Ahí vamos a acampar-decía Kakashi apuntando a una cueva-Fly acompáñame vamos a ver que hay.

Ya en la cueva los dos…

-Te gusta, cierto Kakashi?

-Quien?

-No te hagas el leso y menos frente a mi si sabes que te gusta Sakura

-Me descubriste-decía refunfuñando-ayúdame con ella-decía con cara de ángel y las manos juntas.

-Lo sabia tu sabes que conmigo no puedes mentir y además por que somos casi iguales solo que yo no soy tan perver.

-Ya mejor vamonos deben estar pensando muchas cosas.-decía mientras salía de la cueva-CHICOS VENGAN ESTA TODO PERFECTO.

Cuando todos estaban en la cueva Sasuke se sentó al lado de Fly no podía parar de pensar en ella y Kakashi se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-Sasuke, prende el fuego-decía Kakashi ya que no conocía las nuevas habilidades de su queridísima amiga.

-Puedo hacerlo yo?-le preguntaba a todos juntando sus manos y apareciendo una bola de fuego.

Después de eso cuando era hora de dormir Sasuke se acerco a Fly.

-Linda noche,¿cierto?-le dijo al oído con una vos muy amistosa.

Ella se dio vuelta y sus labios se juntaron y empezaron a besarse muy tiernamente.

-Espera- dijo ella mientras le salía una lagrima que el seco con si pulgar-no puedo ósea ni siquiera nos conocemos empecemos de nuevo, cuéntame algo de ti.

-OK pero sigue abrazándome como lo haces ahora-al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba abrazando lo abraso mas fuertemente que antes-bueno, soy Sasuke mi mejor amigo es Naruto aunque a veces peleamos, mi peor enemigo es mi hermano, odio la berenjena y las inyecciones, me gusta el sushi y el ramen.Me voy a casar cuando cumpla 21 con una chica de mirada pensativa, el pelo con olor a moras y ojos cafés como tu.

Al oír estas palabras la chica no se pudo contener y se puso a llorar. El le seco sus lágrimas nuevamente.

-Espérame-le dijo-hiendo a hablar con Naruto-cancelo la apuesta por que no es gay-le dijo a Naruto solo escuchable para el.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros ¿ok?

-Ok

-Por fin volviste-dijo Sasuke tomándole la mano

-Me toca a mi, yo soy Fly, mi mejor amigo es Kakashi, mi peor enemigo es Temari de la arena, odio la carne roja y las vacunas, me gusta el sushi igual que a ti y me quiero casar con alguien como tu con esos ojos negros…-el la callo con un beso.


	4. el principio de algo mas que una amistad

**El principio de algo más que una nueva amistad**

**Kakashi yo te voy a ayudar**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior**

_Después de eso cuando era hora de dormir Sasuke se acerco a Fly._

_-Linda noche, ¿cierto?-le dijo al oído con una vos muy amistosa._

_Ella se dio vuelta y sus labios se juntaron y empezaron a besarse muy tiernamente._

_-Espera- dijo ella mientras le salía una lagrima que el seco con su pulgar-no puedo ósea ni siquiera nos conocemos empecemos de nuevo, cuéntame algo de ti._

_-OK pero sigue abrazándome como lo haces ahora-al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba abrazando lo abraso mas fuertemente que antes-bueno, soy Sasuke mi mejor amigo es Naruto aunque a veces peleamos, mi peor enemigo es mi hermano, odio la berenjena y las inyecciones, me gusta el sushi y el ramen.Me voy a casar cuando cumpla 21 con una chica de mirada pensativa, el pelo con olor a moras y ojos cafés como tu._

_Al oír estas palabras la chica no se pudo contener y se puso a llorar. El le seco sus lágrimas nuevamente._

_-Espérame-le dijo-hiendo a hablar con Naruto-cancelo la apuesta por que no es gay-le dijo a Naruto solo escuchable para el._

_-Pero…_

_-Nada de peros ¿OK?_

_-OK_

_-Por fin volviste-dijo Sasuke tomándole la mano_

_-Me toca a mi, yo soy Fly, mi mejor amigo es Kakashi, mi peor enemigo es Temari de la arena, odio la carne roja y las vacunas, me gusta el sushi igual que a ti y me quiero casar con alguien como tu con esos ojos negros…-el la callo con un beso._

Mientras tanto Kakashi estaba sentado al lado de Sakura.

-Estos si que avanzan rápido cierto?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Kakashi.

Después de eso se hizo tarde y Fly se quedo dormida entre los brazos De Sasuke el la miraba y le acariciaba el pelo.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke la despertó con un beso en la frente ese beso la hizo sentir protegida sentía que podía hacer todo, que el era su príncipe azul .El pensaba que ella era su princesa hasta que por fin ella abrió los ojos mirando a Sasuke el la miro nuevamente sus corazones empezaban a palpitar cada ves mas rápido ella quería besarlo, él también quería besarla se acercaron lentamente uno al otro y justo en ese instante aparece Naruto.

-SORPRESA-grito Naruto haciendo caer a Sasuke arriba de Fly

-QUE TE PASA USURANTONCHI-grito Sasuke aun encima de Fly

-Mejor dicho que te pasa a ti DOBE

-PAREN DE PELEAR PARECEN UNOS NIÑOS CHICOS-grito Fly con una venita en la cien

-Si- dijo Sasuke-pero si este usurantonchi deja de molestarme

-Naruto

-Sip?

-Podrían dejar de molestarse por lo menos esta misión?

-Si-dijeron los dos

-OK.

Naruto se fue tranquilamente por que era muy tarde las 12:00 de la mañana tenían que salir rápido o otros ninjas los encontrarían.

-Vamonos Sasuke

-Ya voy pero no seas tan impaciente.

Afuera de la cueva Fly se puso a conversar de algo muy importante con Kakashi

-Tengo un plan con el que vas a dejar loca a Sakura pero…

-Pero que

-Tienes que sacarte la mascara.

-Pero

-Pero que si no te ves tan feo sin mascara

-Bueno

-Y además ocupa todo lo aprendido en mientras leías el Icha Icha Paradise

-Esta bien,-dijo- CHICOS VAMONOS

Al llegar a la aldea del sonido no fueron bien recibidos.

Ese día se podía decir que fue el peor día en la vida de Sasuke por que no lo estaba esperando cualquier persona los estaba esperando Itachi Uchiha el hermano de Sasuke, pero ese día también dejaría atrás lo que paso por que ese día seria el fin de Itachi Uchiha.

-Nos volvemos a ver hermano pequeño

-Eso creo, pero esta vez yo no seré el que perderá.

Pelearon hasta el anochecer Fly peleo contra un chico muy parecido a Kabuto pero era débil y con el primero de sus jutsus murió Fly se enojo un poco por que era muy débil su oponente así que ayudo a los demás a Sakura que necesitaba ayuda.

Después Sasuke le gano a su hermano(lo mato) pero quedo muy mal.

-Sakura ocupa algún jutsu medico no quiero que muera

-Esta bien pero tu Fly te necesito

.Que tengo que hacer?

-tienes que besarlo y darle algo de tu chacra

-Esta bien.Pero prométeme que va a estar bien.-ella lo beso profundamente y se desmayo después de eso había perdido mucha energía y tenia que descansar así que los llevaron a una cueva pasaron días y noches en esa aterradora cueva ninguno de los dos había despertado.


	5. lo que paso esos dias

**Lo que paso esos días **

Sakura estaba muy aburrida de ver a Fly a Sasuke durmiendo mientras ella estaba encargada de cuidarlos con Kakashi era el turno de Naruto de ir a buscar provisiones Kakashi pensaba que seria el momento perfecto para hacer cualquier cosa.

-Kakashi tengo frió- le dijo Sakura

-Toma-dijo Kakashi sacándose el chaleco al cual se le pego a la polera, Sakura se sonrojo al ver el excelente físico de su sensei

-"pero que estas pensando Sakura-**estas pensando en que tu sensei tiene un físico espectacular-**tu cállate-**recuerda que yo soy tu y además que tiene de malo reconocerlo a que te lo comerías a besos-**si pero es muy mayor-**a ya desde cuando eso te importa-**desde siempre-**mentira recuerda que yo soy tu lado sincero y se que mientes-**tienes razón "

-Gracias

-De nada-dijo el con una, mirada extraña

-Pasa algo Kakashi?

-No solo que…-en ese momento Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara-esperaba algo mas

-Eres un pervertido-susurro ella

-Pero eso te gusta-dijo el quitándose la mascara

-Pero si Naruto llega…-el la callo con un beso, pero ella lo empujo y estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin cara pero se veía tan lindo-pervertido!

-Eres malvada, lo sabias?

-Si, y me gusta ser así

-Por que me tratas así soy tu sensei e tienes que obedecerme

-A ti por favor seria un desperdicio-dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica por que sabia que era lo que ella quería

-Eso piensas por que note que el beso que te di te gusto y te apuesto que quieres otro

-Podría ser-dijo ella mirándose las uñas

-Vamos linda no te resistas

-No Naruto debe estar por llegar

_Naruto en algún lugar recogiendo provisiones_

-Que bueno aquí voy a poder dormir ya que anoche no dormí nada gracias a Sakura

_Nuevamente en la cueva_

-En realidad no lo creo debe estar durmiendo ya que lo dejaste como encargado nocturno anoche.

-Si puede que tengas razón pero eso no importa

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que si despierta uno de ellos

-No importa con Fly somos muy buenos amigos y Sasuke lo entendería

-No, por lo menos me podrías decir: Sakura quieres ser mi novia y yo diría que si

-¿Que dijiste?-el sabia lo que había dicho pero quería volver a escucharlo sus labios se veían tan lindos cuando dijo eso

-Yo, nada-se mordió el labio inferior

-Te escuche perfectamente, Sakura quieres ser mi novia

Ella se abalanzo sobre el y sin exagerar parecía una leona empezó a pasar su mano por la piel de su sensei y actual novio le parecía tan calida su piel tan suave

-Tomare esto como un si

-Tómalo como quieras-dijo ella empezando a jugar con el pelo de su sensei "**así se hace Sakurita"**

-Te haré algo que te va a gustar…guerra de cosquillas

-Eres muy inmaduro-en ese momento se puso a reír por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo Kakashi

-Tienes linda risa

-Gracias

-Casi tan linda como tú

-Me apenas

-Que lastima que estamos en una misión y no podamos estar más tiempo a solas

-¿Por qué lo dices Kakashi?

-Por que Naruto esta entrando en 5…,4…,3…,2…,1…

-Hola

-Hola Naruto

-¡¿Y las provisiones?!

-Bueno, es que había un señor que me pidió una fruta y un poco de agua y no pude negarme y comimos los dos

-¡Naruto no mientas como va a haber un señor estamos en medio de la nada!-dijo Sakura con una venita en la cien

-Pero

-Pero que acaso estas aprendiendo a mentir igual que Kakashi?

-Sakura eso duele mucho

A Kakashi le encantaba como ponía los labios Sakura cuando se enojaba

-Perdón

-Sakura

-Tú calla

-Pero

-Sakura déjalo hablar ¿y si tiene algo importante que decirnos?

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei

-Di lo que querías decir pero lapido ¿entendiste?

-Si, cerca de aquí hay un pueblo muy pequeño que también le pertenece al país del fuego y que tiene hospedaje a un precio muy barato

_Flash back_

_Naruto después de ponerse a dormir despertó por que unos niños le empezaron a tirar piedras para ver si estaba vivo_

_-Hola ¿estas bien?-le dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros que le recordaba a Hinata cuando era pequeña solo que con distinto color de ojos_

_-Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_

_-Por que estas durmiendo en un parque_

_-NANI_

_-Lo que escuchaste_

_-Oye y en este lugar ahí donde hospedarse _

_-Obvio_

_-Donde_

_-Tranquilo no te desesperes, Si quieres puedes hablar con mi padre que es dueño de uno de los hoteles_

_-No podría sin mi equipo_

_-¿Eres un ninja de la hoja?_

_-Si, espera un momento todavía no se tu nombre-Le dijo el ya que no sabia como se llamaba esa niña_

_-Mi nombre es Nami ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Naruto_

_Ella se fue y lo dejo ahí sentado donde estaba_

_Fin flash back_

-Y eso fue lo que paso

-¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes?

-Será porque no me dejaste hablar

-Mejor vamos a el hotel ese ellos dos necesitan un medico rápido y yo necesito una cama

-Esta bien


	6. Es mi prima

**Es mi prima**

Por fin había despertado estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, que por supuesto no sabia que estaba en un hospital

-Valla cueva hasta parecer un hospital-miro su brazo tenia como cuarenta agujas en su brazo-maldición es un hospital con lo que odio los hospitales y las agujas

-Despertaste

-No fíjate que todavía estoy durmiendo-dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Que simpática Fly, pero mejor habla mas despacio al lado tuyo esta Sasuke te toco compartir habitación con el

-Perdón pero tu sabes lo que me estresa estar en un hospital puede estar lleno de gente que yo herí o que mate

-Eres rara

-Y tu un pervertido y cuéntame

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que paso ayer

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Deberías conocerme mejor yo lo se todo

-Ay deberías conocerme mejor yo lo se todo

-No me hagas burla acuérdate lo que le paso a la ultima persona que lo hizo

**Flash back**

Se ve a una Fly de 13 años y pronto aparecen tres niños estupidos

-Mira ahí va la pelo de mora –decía el niño estupido uno

-Vamos a jugar con ella

-Hai-dijo el niño estupido tres que por lo visto era el más lento

-Niña de pelo de mora

-¿Qué quieres engendro del demonio?

-Queremos jugar contigo

-Yo no con ustedes

-Si no quieres-aparece el niño estupido numero dos y le quita la banda a Fly-tendremos que obligarte

-Nadie me obliga a nada y devuélveme MI banda

-No te tengo miedo

-Deberías-empezó a hacer sellos-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU-aparecieron 4 Flys

-Tu crees que con eso nos puedes derrotar somos tres hombres

-Y yo la mejor en mi clase-sellos nuevamente-CHISENGAN-(N/A: definición de chisengan: mezcla de chidori con rasengan que raro no)

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el niño estupido numero tres

-Tu pasaje al infierno pero tu me caes bien así que para ellos dos

-NO PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS

-Muy tarde

_Al día siguiente_

-Estamos aquí reunidos en el funeral de estos dos engendros del demonio, perdón, en el funeral de estos hijos del señor-decía el cura pervertido-ahora pidámosle al señor que en su otra vida se casen con migo y me acompañen a ver play boy amen

-Amen-decía toda la iglesia

**Fin flash back**

-Lo recuerdo muy bien

-Entonces mejor no te burles de mí

-OK pero no te enojes

-Aquí no hay nadie enojado o si

-No te traje a algunas personas para que te vean

-HOLA

-Naruto habla más despacio

-Perdón

-Hola

-Hola Sakura

-¿Cómo estas Fly-chan?

-Bien pero no me digas Fly-chan que suena como flecha

-Te voy a presentar a una nueva a miga ella es Nami-chan

-Hola Nami

-Hola

-¿Cómo conociste a Naruto?

-Cuando estaba durmiendo en el parque

-Naruto eres un vago

-No te preocupes ¿…?

-Fly

-No te preocupes Fly si no es una molestia tenerlos en el hotel de mi papá

-Gracias

-No hay de que, ahora me tengo que ir a dar una conferencia

-Adiós

-Nos vemos

-Sasuke despertaste

-Si y ¿Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital

-Odio los hospitales-dijo Sasuke

-Y yo las agujas tengo un trauma desde aquella ves cuando fuimos al país de las olas-termino Naruto

-Cuando mataron a Haku y a Zabuza

-¿Los conoces?

-Si Haku era mi amigo y odiaba a Zabuza

-¿Y como los conociste?

-Misión de espiarlos, tuve que hacerme pasar por un aliado de Zabuza al final termine siendo una de las mejores amigas de Haku pero no se preocupen siempre salvaba a la mayoría de personas

-Y matabas al resto

-Kakashi cállate o te callo

-No puedes

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que tus piernas están muy débiles

-No importa ocupo mi chakra

-Y tienes que recuperar tu chakra

-Kuso

-Me acorde de Tenten

-¿Tenten?

-La chica que perdió en los exámenes chunnin contra Temari actual maestra de las armas y novia de Neji

-Es mi prima y ya sabia todo eso

-¿Quién?

-Tenten

-Es tu prima

-Sip y que bueno que sea novia de Hyuga Neji e salido un par de veces en misión con el y es muy bueno

-¿Y te hablaba de nosotros?

-Si me hablaba de un rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca y molesto

-¿Y tu me encuentras así?

-No y le voy a aclarar las cosas tu no eres molesto

-¿Y lo demás?

-Si

-Mala

-No le digas así a mi novia

-Esta bien Dobe

-No te preocupes usurantonkachi

-¬¬ paren

-Esta bien Sakura-chan

-Que conste que yo lo hago por que yo quiero no por que ella lo dice

-Entonces hazlo por que yo lo pido y cuando acabe la misión te doy un premio-le dijo Fly de una manera muy sexy a Sasuke

-Esta bien princesa

-No me digas así me da vergüenza

-Hacen linda pareja

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei

-Si pero no tan buena como yo con Hinata

-El burro al último-dijo Fly

-Eso Hinata y yo

-Y también me hablaba de una chica pelirosa muy simpática

-Y del sensei lindo

-No pero si me hablada de un chico frió y arrogante ¿Quién será?

-Él –Dijeron todos señalando a Sasuke

-Tu

-O también pudo ser Neji

-No Neji no tiene pelo azul

-Cuéntanos como es que tú tienes el pelo morado y ella el pelo café

-El pelo lo herede de mi padre nuestras mamás son hermanas

-Genial

-Alguien se acerca

-De seguro es una enfermera no seas paranoica Fly

-No es paranoia es verdad

-Tiene razón alguien se acerca

Todos sacaron sus kunais y shuriquens incluso Fly y Sasuke (N/A: que raro hasta hospitalizados tienen portashuriquens), estaban todos apunto de atacar al ninja desconocido pero…

-Conozco ese chakra

-¿Quién es?

-Es Nami

-Para eso nos asustas tanto

-Me gusta que la gente este tensa

-Mas de lo normal Fly-chan

-JODER QUE NO ME DIGAS FLY-CHAN POR QUE SUENA COMO FLECHA-estaba a punto de estrangular a Naruto y con una venita un poco grandota en la sien

-Hola ¿interrumpo algo dijo Nami

-No, más bien le acabas de salvar la vida a alguien

-Nos tenemos que ir

-Le avisare a la doctora

-Si anda Sakura-dijo Fly mientras se sacaba las agujas de un solo tirón-ay

-Sádica

-Me voy a poner mi ropa así que Naruto y Kakashi váyanse

-OK Naruto pervertido vamonos

-Pero yo quería ver

-Naruto acuérdame que cuando salga te voy a dar una paliza-le dijo Fly a Naruto y luego serró la puerta atrás de ella

-Quiero mi premio

-Después- decía ella mientras se sacaba la parte de arriba del traje del hospital y le daba un apasionado beso a Sasuke y este la pasaba las manos por uno de sus senos

-¿Por qué te alejaste?

-Ya te dije después

-Pero mira como me dejaste-le dijo señalando cierta parte

-Para eso tienes manos, por que yo me voy a cambiar al baño-le dijo sacándole la lengua


End file.
